This invention relates to a mechanism for supporting a fishing rod in an inclined upright position suitable for catching fish. The mechanism has some general similarities to mechanisms shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,459,549 to J. Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,981 to G. Von Beck, U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,080 to B. Hoover, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,653 to C. Williams.
My improved mechanism comprises a bracket structure attachable to a fishing rod at a point above the reel-support section of the rod. A balancing post is swingably connected to the bracket to normally assume a generally vertical position extending downwardly to the ground surface; the end of the fishing rod handle will then rest on the ground surface several inches behind the balancing post, with the fishing rod taking an inclined upright position.
A spring is trained between the bracket and the balancing post so that when the fishing rod is picked up (e.g. when a fish strikes the bait) the balancing post automatically folds up against the undersurface of the reel-support section without reaching the handle. The fisherman can grab onto the handle without having to extend his fingers around the balancing post.